Dantomkia
'''Dantomkia '''was a black and yellow robot which started off by competing in series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, it was fairly successful, reaching the semi-finals on both occasions and made the All Stars Final after the main competition, where it lost to Pussycat. Since then Dantomkia was bought by Team Batter in 2006 and still competes today, managing to win the 2006 annihilator. In 2009 it was sold again to Team Cylon Dantomkia is one of the oldest competitors in the wars but is still as powerful as all the others, still being able to chuck robots from the arena. There have been five versions of Dantomkia. The first was box shaped with cones like ends, second became Spitfire, third became forth and has changed hands numerous times and the fifth is currently the newest and in Mike's possession. Since Mike built Dantomkia 5.0 in 2013 Dantomkia 4.0 was renamed DTK after the teams successful featherweight and painted black and silver. Due to it's age in the current live events in 2016 DTK is now only reserved for platinum VIPS to battle at the end of the show. Dantomkia 5.0 has now been entered into episode 3 of the new robot wars. 2003 European Heavyweight Championships Dantomkia is known to have fought in at least two battles. One was against Black Hole and Tough As Nails. After a tussel, Dantomkia appeared to stop, but soon came back to life to stack Black Hole against the wall, defeating it. Tough As Nails grabbed hold of Dantomkia for a while, but the latter escaped and tried to drive around the pit to escape the chase. However, Dantomkia span too far and fell down. Dantomkia's second fight was against RCC2 and Hammerhead 2. Flipped almost instantly, but rolled back onto it's wheels. However, it was then easily shoved into the pit. Hammerhead 2 was flipped on top of the pitted RC2 and escaped. However, it was overturned and stranded upside-down with the flipper jammed open. As a result, Dantomkia won the battle. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Dantomkia was one of the contestants that signed up to the first UK Championship outside Robot Wars which was also known as the Winter Tour. It lost its qualifier fight at Newport to Ripper after being flipped around the arena self-righting until it ran out of gas, but won its qualifier fight at Edinburgh against Thor who ended up with its own hammer stuck through the arena wall after being flipped. After winning its fight at Edinburgh, Dantomkia had gained entry into the finals at Doncaster. It fought Mute in round 1 but couldn't put its flipper into good use as Mute was too low to the ground and kept flipping Dantomkia all over the arena until it was thrown out eliminating it. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Dantomkia came back again for 2005 but only had one fight and it was its qualifier match at Portsmouth where it fought Tough As Nails. Dantomkia failed to get the dutch entrant out of the arena in 2 attempts.For some reason it broke down and Tough As Nails pushed it down the pit. This was also the last year for Dantomkia being with Mike Lambert. 2006 UK Championships Dantomkia signed up for the largest event to be staged outside Robot Wars at Wicksteed Park at Kettering. It shared its pod with Ripper, Mesh and Tilly's Revenge, it beat the seeded Ripper and also Tilly's Revenge but mysteriously broke down in its fight with Mesh, Ripper meanwhile had won its other 2 fights making it even between Ripper and Dantomkia meaning they had to fight each other again. This time in the fight, Dantomkia was thrown out of the arena. After going out in the heats, Dantomkia took part in the annihilator competition with Kan-Opener,Tanto Iron-Awe 3,Spike & Disconstructor. It won the first round after flipping Disconstructor against the arena wall immobilizing it. In the next round, Iron-Awe 3 had a technical problem and had to pull out and Kan-Opener got pitted so Dantomkia went through automatically. In the next battle with Spike and Tanto, it threw Tanto against the arena wall taking out its link in the process which had immobilized it. Dantomkia was in the Annihilator final with Spike, it didn't last long before Dantomkia shoved the dutch entrant towards the arena wall and flipped it out claiming the 2006 Annihilator title. 2006 Winter Tour Dantomkia was only seen in one battle of the 2006 Winter Tour where it fought Big Nipper in its qualifier match at Doncaster. It had a tussle with Big Nipper to start off with until it eventually got it out the arena. Taking part in only one fight did not earn it any points in the finals though. 2007 UK Championships Dantomkia came back for 2007 where it shared its pod with Scorpion and Edge Hog. It won its fight with Scorpion after Scorpion's own scoop broke off and won its battle with Edge Hog after immobilizing it in the corner. Next in round 1 of the finals, it threw Velocirippa out of the arena rapidly and then disposed of Ka-Pow! in the same fashion in the quarter-finals. Dantomkia then couldn't get its flipper to good use in the semi-finals against Terrorhurtz who hammered away on Dantomkia and caused damage. Dantomkia lost the fight and went on to fight in the play-off against Iron-Awe 5 who flipped Dantomkia out the arena meaning Dantomkia had finished 4th in the tournament. 2007 Winter Tour Dantomkia came back for the Winter Tour the same year, it lost its qualifier match against Beast at Doncaster and Kan-Opener in Portsmouth, but it did beat TillyEwe 2 at Portsmouth and then Mighty Mouse at Maidstone which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Nottingham where it fought Beast in Round 1. It could never get its flipper to good use in on Beast and ended up stuck on its back with the flipper jammed open meaning it couldn't self-right. After a while of being immobilized, Dantomkia was finished off as it got thrown out of the arena. 2008 UK Championships Dantomkia came back as the number 4 seed for the 2008 UK Championships. It dealt with Tanto Jr in its qualifier match in a comical way by throwing it out the arena towards the judges panel making one of them scream. Next in Round 1 of the finals, it met Thor who attacked Dantomkia twice with its axe before it died due to a dodgy reciever. Next in the quarter-finals, Dantomkia met Beast who after recovering a lot from Dantomkia's flips also broke down. Next in the semi-final, Dantomkia met Ripper Evo who was rapidly thrown out of the arena. Next in the grand-final, it met the 3rd seed Iron-Awe 5, the fight started going Dantomkias way as it got 2 flips on Iron-Awe 5, both of which Iron-Awe 5 recovered from. Dantomkia then died after its safety link fell out and was finished off as Iron-Awe 5 threw it out the arena. 2008 Winter Tour Dantomkia came back for the 2008 Winter Tour after the UK Championships. It overcame Weird Alice 2 in its qualifier match at Portsmouth and at Nottingham had a tactical fight with Thor, but with only one point, Thor won the fight but Dantomkia still got a place in the finals at Maidstone. In the first round, it met Chompalot who it managed to beat on points, and also won its quarter-final battle to Pressure on points as well. In the semi-final it met Ripper Evo again but this time, Ripper Evo got revenge from the UK Championships defeat as it immobilized Dantomkia. 2009 UK Championships As the 2nd seed, Dantomkia came back for the year-long UK Championships in 2009. It lost its first qualifier match at Barnsley in a brutal way to Thor as Thor battered Dantomkia all over, shoved it in the pit also hitting the dump valve to finish it off as it was plunged down. Next at the Robot Rumble in Brentwood it got disabled by St Hammer and Hydra. Next at Swindon, Dantomkia had 3 fights, the first one it defeated St Hammer and Tilly Evo, the next it lost to Hellbent and the 3rd one it was beaten by Terrorhurtz and St Hammer before being toyed with by Major Damage. Next it met Thor again at Guildford after having fought it previously at Barnsley, but the damage it took in this fight was even worse as the battering it took broke the flipper arm and crushed the top armor. It was due to also fight And His Army and Iron-Awe 6 as a last-chance battle at Maidstone, but couldn't make it and had to be replaced by Scorpion instead. This whole championship was also the last year Dantomkia had competing with Team Batter before it was sold again to Team Cylon. 2010 UK Championships Dantomkia had its first UK Championship competing with its new owners in 2010. It unfortunately was overweight with the gas it had so it all had to be dumped leaving it weaponless so it got beaten by former UK Champion Iron-Awe 5 in its first qualifier match at Barnsley after getting flipped over once and then getting flipped out of the arena. It unfortunately had to pull out of its fight against Thor and Merlin at Whitwick and never made any impact on Beast at Nottingham. Win/Loss Record Wins: 19 Losses: 21 Honors *Robot Wars Series 6 - "Best Promising Newcomer" award winner *Robot Wars Series 7 - All Stars Runner Up *Fighting Robots UK Annihilator Champion 2006 *4th in Roaming Robots UK Championships 2007 *2nd in Roaming Robots UK Championships 2008 Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Annihilator Champion Category:Robots that have toys made of them Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Battlebots Competitors